


Heroes and Thieves

by demetyr



Category: Naruto
Genre: "Heroes and Thieves", Angst, F/M, Gen, Other, Requested fic, Unrequited Love, but still somehow not about relationships at all, love-triangle, more songfic, relationship changes, worship versus love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demetyr/pseuds/demetyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only love what you know, and no one can ever know a God.</p><p>Prompt: Sakura/Sasuke, relationship changes. [songfic; requested]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and Thieves

_Well disaster it strikes on a daily basis_  
_I'm looking for wisdom in all the wrong places_  
_But still want to laugh in disappointed faces_  
_But you can't help me_  
_I'm blinded by these_  
  
_Heroes and thieves at my door_  
_I can't seem to tell them apart anymore_  
_Just when I've figured it out_  
_Well darlin' it's you I'm without_

 

When Haruno Sakura was a little girl, Uchiha Sasuke was her God.

The first time she saw the brooding, dark-haired boy in her class, she knew that she had found the only person she would ever worship. And worship him she did. She was ever faithful to her God, in word and thought and deed. Everything she did was for him – to follow him. There were other girls who worshipped Sasuke, but none of them also loved the Uchiha God like Sakura did. None of them were as close to him as she was.

She was the one who knew him best.

And then the God left.

 _Well I'm stubborn and wrong_  
_But at least I know it_  
_I keep moving along until I can get through this_  
_But maybe this song is the best I can do it_  
_So I'm patiently waiting on these_  
  
_Heroes and thieves at my door_  
_I can't seem to tell them apart anymore_  
_Just when I've figured it out_  
_Well darlin' it's you_  
_Darlin' it's you, oh_  
_Darlin' it's you I'm..._

There's a funny thing about worship and love that Sakura didn't quite realize, especially when it came to gods. Specifically dark, brooding, vengeful gods like Uchiha Sasuke: _You can only love what you know_. And it is nearly impossible to ever truly know a God. Worshipping a god – worshipping anything, really – is a simple matter of desiring to do so, of _wanting_ to know the god. And Sakura was a very good worshipper.

But she did not _know_ her god. She did not _know_ Uchiha Sasuke. And by not knowing him, she could truly love her god.

The first inklings of this realization came to her the night that Sasuke left Konohagakure. Nonetheless, she remained faithful to her god, and went to the one person she knew could reach her god and bring him back: Naruto.

Sakura went to him because she knew, without a doubt, that if anyone could retrieve the god that Uchiha Sasuke was, then it was Naruto. She knew him.

 _Well it seems like I'm getting closer somehow_  
_A flicker of peace that I've finally found_  
_Thank you for believing in me now_  
_'Cause I do need it_  
  
_Well give me a year or two_  
_And I'll mend my ways and see these mistakes and_  
_When I see the truth_  
_Well darlin' trust me_  
_When I can't see_  
_I'll be coming back; I'll be coming back to you_

Over the years, Sakura kept her faith in her god – and in Naruto. She knew that Naruto was the one, if anyone, who could reach her god and bring him back. She kept repeating this, to bolster her faith:  _Sasuke would return_. Naruto had promised to bring him back, and Sakura knew that the blonde ninja always kept his promises. She knew him. He was loud and brash and annoying – and so confident in himself. Sakura knew him. She ought to, after all this time.

That thought suddenly struck the Haruno kunoichi with all the force of a lightning bolt. She _knew_ Naruto. Even after all her years of worship and fidelity, she did not _know_ her god. She did not _know_ Sasuke. She could not love him in the way she wanted, no matter how much she wished to.

Sakura felt something twist in her gut. If she didn't love Sasuke, then what was she feeling for the dark-haired renegade? And what was she feeling for Naruto? Naruto, who had always been there, who always came back, always kept his promises… Naruto, who she knew. Sakura was almost certain that she wasn't in love with the blonde. But she was also fairly sure that she wasn't really in love with Sasuke – with her god.

She didn't know what to feel anymore. Even the happier emotions – joy, relief, curiosity – felt like betrayals. She had – and did - worship the Uchiha god. But she did not love him. Sakura knew that, now. And if part of her was saddened by this revelation, she took it in stride.

The first time Sakura had seen Uchiha Sasuke, she knew he was a god, and knew she would always worship him. But now, maybe she didn't need a god. Maybe she only wanted a mortal man.

 

 _These heroes and thieves at my door_  
_I can't seem to tell them apart anymore_  
 _Just when I've figured it out_  
 _Well, darlin' it's you_  
 _Darlin' it's you_  
 _Oh, darlin' it's you I'm without_

**Author's Note:**

> Also a requested fic, from the same dear friend who requested the Seiya/Usagi angst. And yes, also a songfic. :P


End file.
